


My favourite mistake.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Every you, every me. [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Prometheus (2012), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, M/M, Other, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Robots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Garrigan ya no recordaba lo que era estar alejado de su hogar en Escocia. No es que albergase buenos recuerdos de ello, pero en el momento en el que le ofrecieron aquel trabajo en Estados Unidos, el mismo al que se estaba dirigiendo en aquellos exactos momentos, supo que no lo podría rechazar, aún y a pesar de haberse convencido de que el mundo que había más allá de la calidez de su pequeña rutina no le guardaba nada agradable, que el mundo era demasiado grande y salvaje para él, después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favourite mistake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



Nicholas Garrigan ya no recordaba lo que era estar alejado de su hogar en Escocia. No es que albergase buenos recuerdos de ello, pero en el momento en el que le ofrecieron aquel trabajo en Estados Unidos, el mismo al que se estaba dirigiendo en aquellos exactos momentos, supo que no lo podría rechazar, aún y a pesar de haberse convencido de que el mundo que había más allá de la calidez de su pequeña rutina no le guardaba nada agradable, que el mundo era demasiado grande y salvaje para él, después de todo.

El taxi se detuvo tras un viaje de media hora en el que se autoconvenció de que no tenía motivos para estar nervioso, y bajó del vehículo para encontrarse con un imponente y moderno edificio de grandes cristaleras, lejos de cualquier población circundante, rodeado por una verja kilométrica que estaba vigilada por todo un equipo de seguridad armado, el mismo que lo examinó y le pidió su documentación antes de entrar. Nicholas sabía que estaba a punto de aventurarse en un lugar del que el mundo exterior no sabía nada, una empresa privada pionera en un ciento de técnicas que él desconocía y que todavía se preguntaba qué habían visto en él para ofrecerle un trabajo en su plantilla, pero no se imaginaba que la protección de su trabajo fuese tan seria e importante como para todo aquello. Los guardias apenas le dirigieron la palabra, cumpliendo con su trabajo y haciendo llamadas por teléfono para avisar de su llegada, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Nicholas ya estaba dentro del edificio, lejos de su bolsa con todas sus pertenencias y una bata blanca sobre los hombros, con un par de guantes de látex en uno de los bolsillos.

Dedicó unos instantes a inspeccionar lo que tenía a su alrededor. ¿Qué era aquel lugar? Todavía no tenía claro qué era lo que le había atraído tanto de aquella oferta, quizás precisamente la falta de información, como si no hubiese aprendido de sus errores del pasado, y el inmenso pasillo blanco que se extendía hasta el infinito ante él no le decía nada, estando allí solo, sin un solo sonido que delatase algo. Nicholas se frotó las manos, nervioso, cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, obligándose a pensar que nada malo le podía suceder, que era médico y aquel era solo un laboratorio más, un lugar para el que estaba hecho, y fue entonces cuando dos figuras aparecieron por el pasillo, dos hombres, uno de los cuales llevaba la delantera y vestía una bata como la suya bajo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de sastre de color negro, seguido por el otro, con las manos tras la espalda, con un conjunto de camisa y pantalón de color gris, a una prudencial distancia como si solo estuviese guardando las espaldas del primer hombre, el mismo que había llegado a la altura de Nicholas, dibujando una gran sonrisa mientras que se recolocaba sus gafas de pasta, que se habían escurrido por el puente de su nariz.

\- Nicholas Garrigan, es un placer conocerlo al fin. - El hombre extendió su mano, la misma que Nicholas estrechó mientras que sentía cómo temblaban, al contrario del firme agarre de aquel desconocido. Había algo en todo aquello, no necesariamente malo, pero algo que le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo. - Mi nombre es Hank McCoy, y me han pedido que le dé la bienvenida y le muestre las instalaciones. Sé que todo esto quizás sea un poco intimidante al principio, pero verá que pronto se acostumbrará. Le sorprenderán las cosas que hacen aquí dentro. Sígame.

Nicholas no dijo nada, simplemente asintió en silencio, siguiendo al doctor McCoy, que ya había echado a andar de nuevo por el pasillo, y estaba pensando en lo joven que parecía, con sus eléctricos ojos azules, todo lo contrario de la persona que había estado imaginando, cuando recordó que el otro hombre, el mismo que Hank parecía haber olvidado que existía, todavía estaba tras ellos, en absoluto silencio, inexpresivo. 

¿Eran todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones culpa de aquel individuo?

Nicholas descubrió por qué aquel lugar era guardado como si contuviera lo más valioso sobre la faz de la Tierra, y es que quizás era cierto porque, aún y a pesar de que no podía comprender ni la mitad de las cosas que hacían allí, los avances con los que contaban parecían cosas sacadas de argumentos de películas de ciencia ficción, ya no solo en tecnología, sino en el campo que Nicholas conocía, el de la medicina, donde los especialistas ocupaban inmensas salas llevando a cabo todo tipo de experimentos, los que Hank mostraba con un inmenso orgullo, pues él formaba parte de ese equipo, el lugar que también ocuparía también a partir de entonces Nicholas.

\- El método de trabajo que seguimos es completamente individual. Se dividen los procesos, y cada uno de los trabajadores se centra en uno en concreto. Se te asignará uno en unos momentos, y para ello contarás con un... _becario_ , que te ayudará en todo lo que necesites. - Fue entonces esa, una vez se hubieron asentado en lo que parecía un área de descanso, con sillones y máquinas expendedoras, que Hank se dirigió por primera vez al inquietante desconocido que había estado siguiéndolos todo el rato, ahora de pie mientras ellos dos estaban sentados, y el hombre se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos grises y penetrantes, esperando que hablase. - Este es David. Él será tu ayudante. - Nicholas le dedicó una suave sonrisa que fue respondida de igual modo, y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento para estrecharle la mano cuando Hank lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo. - Nicholas, hay algo que debes saber sobre David. - Nicholas lo miró, ya no sorprendido por el hecho de que de repente lo tratase de tú, sino por el tono con el que había dicho aquellas palabras.   
\- ¿De qué se trata? - Apenas sí había dicho un par de frases durante toda la visita, y su voz sonó apagada, casi asustada.  
\- Verás, sé que esto te sonará extraño, pero David... David no es humano.  
\- En efecto - dijo David, hablando por primera vez, su voz grave pero suave, tan agradable que Nicholas se descubrió pensando que podría escucharlo hablar durante horas, a pesar de que la confesión de Hank lo había asustado profundamente, sin entender qué era lo que le estaban diciendo. - He sido creado para obedecer a todos sus comandos y ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible. Los humanos de fuera de este laboratorio suelen tardar en asimilarlo, pero soy un androide, hecho para usted. 

Nicholas al fin comprendió a qué se debían todos aquellos presentimientos, materializados en aquella sonrisa que era todo dientes blancos y rectos, y se aferró a los bordes de su asiento mientras luchaba contra no desmayarse, porque aquello era imposible y aquel hombre era tan humano como él, con sus marcados rasgos y su cabello rubio, de nuevo aquellos ojos brillantes que era imposible que no fuesen reales, y cuando se puso de pie pese a todo, sintió los suaves músculos de sus brazos cuando lo sujetó a tiempo, antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo porque había sido incapaz de luchar contra el impacto de aquellas palabras.

\- Le dije que los humanos suelen tardar en asimilarlo. - Estaba muy cerca, sujetándolo como si no pesase nada, y entre la bruma de la inconsciencia se percató de que no respiraba, de que verdaderamente aquel rostro idealizado era el de una máquina, y sus párpados se cerraron ya sin poder oponerse por más tiempo, escuchando su nombre saliendo de los labios de David pero tratando de olvidarlo, de pensar que todo aquello era un sueño.

Se despertó en una cama, en una habitación blanca como todo lo demás, la bata que había vestido durante toda su estancia colgada en un perchero tras la puerta, y Nicholas pensó por un momento que estaba solo, permitiéndose rememorar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido, y sus memorias se completaron cuando David apareció de nuevo, con aquella forma de moverse tan calculada y recta, con una bandeja en las manos con una jarra de agua, una vaso y un par de pastillas, acercándose y dejándolo todo en una mesa que había junto a la cama.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor? - Volvió a poner sus manos tras la espalda, su voz monocorde. - El doctor McCoy ha tenido que regresar al trabajo, pero...  
\- Estoy bien. Ha sido demasiado de golpe, supongo. 

El mundo entero seguía dándole vueltas, pero consiguió incorporarse, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de David, tratando de olvidar lo que ahora sabía sobre él. El androide llenó el vaso con agua y se lo acercó, junto con las pastillas. 

\- Esto le hará bien. Espero que se sienta cómodo, porque esta será su habitación, a todos los empleados se le asigna una, tengan intención de darle uso o no.  
\- Sí, todo está bien. - Todo estaba bien, menos el escalofriante hecho de que aquel hombre no era un hombre en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría trabajar con él así?  
\- ¿Quiere tomarse el día libre o prefiere comenzar a trabajar hoy?  
\- Oh, no, he venido a trabajar, no pienso perder este día. 

Se levantó, no sin dificultad, una vez se hubo tragado las pastillas sin cuestionarse qué eran, y había pensado en acercarse a descolgar la bata, pues era su uniforme de trabajo, cuando, y pensándoselo por un momento, se detuvo, quedándose justo enfrente de David, examinándolo con detenimiento, el otro sin moverse, sin siquiera pestañear, sus intimidantes ojos sosteniéndole la mirada, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza, su rubio cabello sin un solo mechón fuera de su sitio. Irreal, desde luego. Extendió la mano y acarició su rostro, maravillado por el suave tacto de su piel, incluso cálido como si hubiese sangre corriendo, músculos, venas y arterias. 

\- David - susurró Nicholas, percatándose por primera vez de que estaba demasiado cerca de él, sus mejillas repentinamente encendidas, obligándose a pensar que un robot no podría juzgarle por ello, al fin y al cabo.  
\- Lo que usted diga - contestó David, rompiendo la repentina intimidad de aquel momento y recordándole a Nicholas que era cierto, que no había nada de humano en él.  
\- ¿Por dónde debo comenzar? - carraspeó, tratando de fingir que no se había extasiado en la perfección de aquel hombre, si así podía llamarlo, olvidando el calor de su propio cuerpo y al fin alcanzando su bata, poniéndosela y acercándose al pomo de la puerta.  
\- Le acompañaré al lugar que le ha sido asignado.

David abandonó la habitación antes que él, esperándolo en un recodo del pasillo que había justo antes de doblar una esquina, y Nicholas se permitió tomar una honda bocanada de aire antes de echar a andar tras él, pensando que, para bien o para mal, ese era su nuevo trabajo, y que tendría que acostumbrarse.

**

La primera semana de laboratorio transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Nicholas se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de aquel trabajo más de lo que habría podido llegar a confesar en voz alta, y David siempre estaba allí, una presencia a la que todavía no había podido acostumbrarse a pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, con sus silencios infinitos solo interrumpidos cuando le ordenaba hacer algo, su constante vigilia y la manera en que los humanos, a excepción del propio Nicholas, parecían asquearle, evitándolos como si portasen algún tipo de enfermedad. Quizás era todo eso, o tal vez era el hecho de que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse como aquel primer día cada vez que rozaba sus dedos, cuando aquellos ojos lo atravesaban creando la ilusión de querer decirle un ciento de cosas aunque aquel androide no pensara nada en absoluto, quizás, pero el caso era que Nicholas se sentía incapaz de comportarse con normalidad cuando David andaba cerca, y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que era su único compañero de trabajo.

Aquella noche de sábado, Nicholas había sido invitado a una fiesta organizada por algunos de sus compañeros de laboratorio, ya no solo a modo de tardía bienvenida, sino para celebrar algunos logros conseguidos por otros médicos a los que él todavía no conocía, y aunque realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir, prefiriendo pasar una tranquila noche junto al fuego y al whiskey, leyendo un buen libro, decidió que sería una falta de respeto declinar la oferta, además de que tendría la primera - quien sabe si la última en mucho tiempo - oportunidad de trabar amistad con otros médicos como él. Así que allí estaba, con su único traje decente colocado sobre la cama de su modesto apartamento, contemplándose al espejo todavía mojado por el agua de la ducha, sus grandes ojos azules que parecían tan asustados del mundo como realmente lo estaba, su revuelto cabello castaño que ya comenzaba a necesitar un corte, su piel pálida y sus pecas, trazando un recorrido que lo llevó a contemplar las profundas cicatrices de su pecho, producto de un episodio de su vida que deseaba no recordar, por mucho que siguiese demasiado vivo y fresco en su memoria. ¿Sería capaz de permanecer una noche entera dibujando un falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras que fingía que su vida no tenía nada más que decir de él aparte de unas olvidadas y húmedas montañas escocesas? Tendría que probarse a sí mismo.

La fiesta se celebraba en el único salón que poseía el edificio del laboratorio, una superficie elegante y digna de un hotel de lujo, y la gente llenaba la sala, una suave música a violín sonando mientras que hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos se paseaban con bandejas llenas de copas de champagne que ofrecían a los invitados, sorprendiendo a Nicholas cuando éste reparó en que que muchos de ellos eran androides que había visto infinidad de veces por los laboratorios, vestidos de gris como David, silenciosos y eficientes, justo como en aquel exacto momento. Él tomó una de las copas y, sintiendo cierta lástima por sí mismo, se resignó a pasar una tediosa velada.

Y se equivocó. Perdió la cuenta de todas las personas que conoció, tan interesadas en él como a él le resultaban interesantes, y el alcohol corría junto con el desenfreno de la noche, la música aumentando de volumen y cambiando completamente de estilo, encontrándose bailando con decenas de extraños a lo largo de todo el salón, riendo y olvidando todo lo que alguna vez le pudo preocupar. Aquella fiesta no había sido una mala idea, después de todo.

No sabía la hora que era cuando comenzó a sentirse cansado. Estaba muy borracho, apenas consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba, y había tomado la determinación de quedarse a dormir en la habitación que le había sido asignada en el recinto, abandonando el salón de la fiesta y alcanzando las escaleras que lo conducirían al pasillo destinado a los dormitorios de los médicos, cuando tropezó en los escalones, pensando que al día siguiente tendría todo el cuerpo adolorido. y sobresaltándose cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron a tiempo, solo alcanzando a reírse como respuesta y descubriendo que era David, salvándolo del impacto de la caída una vez más, vistiendo una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y que a Nicholas le hizo contener la respiración, y por un momento se preguntó dónde había estado toda la noche, por qué no lo había visto, qué clase de androide a su servicio era si lo ignoraba a la primera de cambio. Nada que pensara sobrio, evidentemente.

\- Deje que lo lleve hasta su dormitorio. - Su voz seguía sonando fría, casi aterradora, pero Nicholas no dijo nada, dejando que David casi literalmente cargase con su peso y lo subiese por las escaleras, conduciéndolo hasta su habitación y tumbándolo en la cama, quitándole los zapatos y arropándolo con las blancas y suaves sábanas.  
\- David - consiguió pronunciar, justo cuando el androide se disponía a abandonar la habitación, dejándolo descansar.  
\- Lo que usted diga - respondió, como siempre, quedándose de pie, los brazos inertes en los costados. Nicholas se incorporó, quitándose la americana, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo.   
\- Acércate. Quédate aquí.

David avanzó hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama, sentándose y mirando a Nicholas como si no comprendiese lo que le estaba diciendo, y Nicholas se adelantó hasta tomar el rostro de David con ambas manos, deseando poder sentir la calidez de su aliento y recordando que aquello era imposible, que ni tan siquiera era humano, pero su ser entero lo atraía de un modo que era inexplicable, que le hacía perder la cabeza y...

Besó sus labios, suavemente, no obteniendo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de David, éste contemplándolo con cierta curiosidad, como si se estuviese preguntando qué estaba haciendo. Nicholas se sintió estúpido por estar haciendo aquello, y solo alcanzó a rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su hombro, sollozando sin saber exactamente por qué, sintiendo como respuesta los brazos de David rodeándolo y presionándolo, arrastrándolo hasta sí, incluso acariciando su cabello con una ternura que resultaba absurda teniendo en cuenta que no era más que un robot.

\- ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres de mí, Nicholas? 

Por primera vez su voz era un susurro, lejos de su habitual tono impersonal, rompiendo aquel pesado silencio, y Nicholas alzó la cabeza, buscando el rostro de David mientras que sentía por millonésima vez la vergüenza treparle por el rostro, y no necesito hacer nada más que un simple asentimiento de cabeza para que David lo empujase hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, colocándose sobre él y buscando sus labios de nuevo, solo que esta vez llevaba él la iniciativa y lo acompañaba su lengua, que de repente parecía experta y inspeccionaba todos los rincones de su boca, haciendo algo semejante a respirar por primera vez, un suave aire caliente desde su boca a la de Nicholas mientras que sus manos le quitaban la camisa, bajaban sus pantalones, lo desnudaban con una desesperación indescriptible. Nicholas no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, todavía demasiado borracho para ser consciente de que aquello no era un sueño, y solo alcanzaba a gemir mientras que los dientes de David ahora se clavaban en su cuello, su cabello rubio desordenado por primera vez, un ser tan genuinamente humano aunque demasiado perfecto para serlo en aquel exacto momento, desnudando su torso y descubriendo que el resto de su cuerpo era tal y como Nicholas lo había imaginado, bien formado y pálido, con unos músculos suaves que entonces se tensaban sobre su cuerpo, una ilusión tan genuina que lo obligaba a pensar que todo lo que le habían dicho sobre ese hombre era mentira, y demonios, lo excitaba tanto...

\- David... - Nicholas sujetó su rostro una vez más, deteniéndolo y mirándolo fijamente. ¿Estaban sus mejillas encendidas? ¿Estaba jadeando? Mechones húmedos se pegaban a su frente, y Nicholas cada vez podía creerse menos que aquello era cierto. - Esto no está bien, tú...  
\- Está bien solo si tú lo dices.  
\- Pero...  
\- Lo que desees. No tienes más que decirlo.  
\- No... no pares, por favor. 

David sonrió de un modo extraño, y antes de que Nicholas pudiese decir algo, una de sus manos se posó sobre su erección, comenzando a acariciarlo mientras que Nicholas era incapaz de ahogar sus gemidos, preguntándose cómo era posible que lo hiciese de aquella manera, alzando sus caderas de forma involuntaria mientras que se seguía perdiendo en la calidez de sus labios, y no permanecieron así mucho tiempo cuando Nicholas sintió cómo David introducía los dedos en él, primero uno, trazando círculos, seguido de los demás, moviéndose en su interior y haciéndolo gritar, pues nunca nadie le había hecho y era una sensación indescriptible, dolorosa y placentera como nada a un mismo tiempo, que no tardó en intensificarse en el momento en el que fueron reemplazados por su pene - porque sí, a pesar de que Nicholas se preguntó por un momento cuán anatómicamente perfecto era porque no había sido creado para lo que él tenía en mente, no había nada en David, aparte de aquella perfección que lo hacía parecer un dios, que no dijese que era humano, su entrepierna incluida -, duro y húmedo, más grande de lo que había esperado, embistiéndolo con cierta violencia que arrancó gritos apagados del fondo de su garganta, mientras que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- David... más despacio... por favor... - David dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios que tenía la única función de excitarlo, como todo lo que hacía y, como si no importase otra cosa que no fuese lo que Nicholas demandaba, sus movimientos se volvieron más suaves y lentos al acto, rodeando las muñecas de Nicholas mientras que alzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y por un momento no hubo nada más en aquel lugar que los jadeos de Nicholas y los dulces gemidos de David, que morían en su oído.

Nicholas había olvidado su borrachera en algún lugar de su propia mente, entregado a aquello con una pasión que le era desconocida, sintiendo la mano de David masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba, y aunque se sintió vacío por un momento, recordando que todo aquello no podía ser más que una farsa, sus sentidos estaban demasiado embotados, y se sentía demasiado bien como para empañar ese instante. Entonces eran dos hombres, quizás dos desconocidos en una noche de desenfreno, y lo demás eran recuerdos lejanos de otra vida que no era la suya.

Se corrió después de haber estado demasiado tiempo luchando contra ello, todavía sintiendo a David tan duro que pensó que aquel dolor no remitiría nunca aunque fuese tan contradictoriamente agradable, y ambos se mancharon de sus fluidos, David quedándose estático por un momento como si no supiera qué hacer para acto seguido comenzar a lamer sus manos, el estómago de Nicholas, la cara interna de sus piernas, limpiando el resto de semen con su lengua, comenzando a pasearse por su pene que, aunque ya no estaba erecto, no tardó en volver a reaccionar ante su contacto, David introduciéndose la punta en la boca y comenzando a lamerlo y chuparlo, saboreándolo, excitándolo de nuevo con pequeños tirones y con paseos por la extensión entera de su miembro, solo para que esa vez se viniese en su boca, mientras que sus dedos acababan de desordenar su rubio cabello, tironeando de sus mechones, y fue justo en el momento en el que alcanzó el segundo orgasmo de la noche, que Nicholas supo que ya no podría más, que era perfecto, pero que estaba demasiado exhausto para continuar.

\- David. David, para, por favor, ya es suficiente. - David se irguió, acercándose a sus labios y sellándolos con un beso, y simplemente se limitó a ir en busca de una toalla para acabar de limpiarlo, arropándolo con la sábana y acostándose a su lado, antes de que Nicholas se lo pidiese, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí, posando sus labios húmedos sobre la piel de su hombro y quedándose así, sin más, mientras que Nicholas trataba de luchar contra el sueño, por mucho que su cuerpo entero clamase por descansar.

¿Estaba enamorado? Era imposible que aquello fuera amor... ¿verdad? David no podía sentir nada, simplemente hacía lo que le pedía, y aunque realmente fuese una copia muy buena de lo que realmente era un humano, Nicholas sabía que aquello había sido un error, que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, que ahora ya todo sería diferente... pero entonces, con aquel cuerpo que lo rodeaba con la protección que tantas noches había deseado sentir, no le importó lo más mínimo.

Aunque no lo sintiera, sabía que seguía alcoholizado. El día siguiente sería otro mundo, sin duda, un lugar lleno de preguntas, pero entonces, ya solo el sueño pesaba sobre sus hombros.


End file.
